Out at Sea/the Kraken attacks
Here's how out at sea and the Kraken attacks the crew in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. see Double-D vomiting on the side of the ship Edd: Do we have to take a ship? vomits Mucker: Of course, the Princesses told us that the city was struck by a wave. Equine on speaker: Attention, please load to the launch bay. Final loading is in ten minutes. Edd: well, we better head in. and Edd then come intot he loading dock elevator goes down and there was a huge submarine Edd: Wow, what a big submarine. ???: Hey guys, you're here too? walks up Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What are you doing here Ronald? Ronald: We're here to help you find the lost city of Equinelantis. Evyerone: Hi Thomas, Twilight, and Brian. Grimace: Hi, Thomas, Twilight, and Brian. ???: Daring Do. Do looks back and Sees Indiana Jones Daring Do: Well, well, well. If it isn't my ol' partner Indiana Jones. 2 shake hoof and hand Indiana Jones: Ya think I'd mess a chance to find some amazing city with my partner? Daring Do: I guess not. ???: Hey Brian. and his friends walk up Brian: Ash. What are you doing here? Ash: We heard you guys are looking for a lost city. So we decied to join with you guys. Pikachu: Pikachu! ???: And us too. walks up with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf Elsa: Anna! Anna: Elsa. her I haven't seen you forever. Elsa: Likewise. Yuna: You know her, Elsa? Elsa: Yuna, this is my sister Anna. Yuna: Your sister? Elsa: Yes. Anna: You're so cute. Yuna: Thanks, nice to meet you Anna. Anna: Nice to meet you too. Elsa: Prncess Luna granted me the preveilge of being Yuna's godmother. Anna: Elsa! That's wonderful! That means I'm an Aunt! Olaf: Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs. Yuna: Nice to meet to you. Olaf: Same goes to you. Kristoff: I'm Kristoff and this is my reindeer Sven. Sven: his foot ???: Hello my friends. Grant walks up Twilight: Dr. Grant? Mucker: You're here for this expedetion too? Alan: Yes. I'm taking a break with dinosaurs, and doing something else. Steam Mech: Sounds good enough for me. ???: And me. O'Connels and Ardeth Bay came up Gordon: Rick O'connel. Rick O'Connel: Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, and Brian Griffin. It's been a while. Thomas: Indeed Rick. ???: Aw, there you guys are. Star Fleet, Cross-Hairs, Drift and Hound walk up Hound: S'up. Ten Cents: Hey you guys. Thomas: Ten Cents! Guys, good to see you all. Cross-Hairs: You too Thomas. How's the Prime life for ya? Thomas: It's really something. Ernie: Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet. Brian: Who? Ernie: My dad. Commander Poultry: It's an honnor to meet you. Including the Princesses of Equestria. Ernie: He's the one who fought in several missions, and help a old man and his grand children. Equine on speaker: Attention all personal, launch will comence in 5 minutes. Henry: That's our cue. Yuna: To Equinelantis! Skyla: Here we come! hatches are shut and doors are closed Commader Poultry: Take her down. Soilder: Dive, dive! crewman then all shout orders and then pulls some controls, as the sub releases from the chains and lands in the sea ship dives deep into the sea and the all the lights come on and the sub starts moving forward heads for his room, then he sees Stewie Brian: Stewie? Stewie: Hey Brian. Brian: You're on this expedition too? Stewie: Yeah, where elsa am I gonna be? Diancie: Me too. Brian: Diancie. Diancie: It's been a long time Brian. Brian: Yeah, me too. Equine on speaker: Brian Griffin. Please report to the bridge. Brian: I gotta go guys, see ya. Stewie: Nice seeing you too Brian. the bridge Princess Celestia: It won't be easy getting into the first section to Equnielantis. Princess Luna: For, it is guarded by a creature so frightening, saliors are driven made by it. Commander Poultry: What kind of creature is this? Princess Celestia: a picture This is an illstration of the beast that guards the entrance of Equinelantis. Called: "The Kraken". Rick O'Connel: Okay first we see this beast, then what? Bumblebee Jr.: We can dig! Princess Luna: Actually, we don't need to dig. drawing a diagram According to the journel, there's a cavern at the bottom of the sea that will allow us to go up a curve into an air pocket right here. Princess Celestia: And there is a road which will lead us to Equinelantis. Bumblebee Jr.: Oh okay, his breath Drats! I wanted to dig underwater! Helmsmen: Captain! You should look at this. Command Poultry: Hit the exterior lights. lights come on and there are thousands of destroyed ships on the seabed Cadance: Look at that. Evelynn: There are ships here from every era. Hound: Nothin' I ain't seen before. sub continues driving forward and shine it's lights but then mysterious creature goes by the sub, they hear it's roar Indiana Jones: Oh, that can't be good. Poultry: What is it, a pod of whales? Alan Grant: I don't think so, it sounds bigger. Johnathan: Uh, does it sound like it's getting louder? sound stops Nyx: Well whatever it was. It's gone now. Poultry: Helmsmen! Bring us about, tighten out search pattern and slow us to.. hits the ship thing reveals to be a huge kraken attacking the ship Ronald: Octopus! Franklin: That's no octopus, it's a kraken: the biggest sea monster in the world! Poultry: Tell the cook to melt the garlic butter and bring out the bibs, I want this squid served onto a giant silver platter! Ernie: You heard him! Battle stations!! Kraken strikes the ship again Pepper Clark: This must of been how captain Nemo and chis crew were when the squid attacks their ship in "2000 Leages Under the Sea." men, Stewie and Diancie hop into the sub pods and torpedo bays Kraken then grabs the ship Yuna: Holy Moonshine! It's a robotic kraken! Poultry: Launch sub-pods! Crewman: Sub-pods away! sub-pods launch and then they start speeding toward the Leviathan Poultry: Fire! sub-pods fire and when the torpedoes hit the beast it lets the sub go Poultry: We're free! All ahead full! beast then starts destroying some of the sub-pods Poultry: FIRE TORPEDOES! Crewmen: Fire torpedoes! fire the torpedoes but they hardly effect the Kraken and then it fires a laser beam at the sub Soilder: Sir we've been hit, and we're sinking fast! Poultry: How much time do we have? Crewman: 25 minutes if the bulkhead holds. thump We better make that 10. Poultry: You heard him, let's move! Skyla: Move, where? Move where?! Ernie: Come on! To the escape pods! Rusty: Sound the alarm! starts racing for the escape subs as an alarm goes off Equine on speaker: All hands, abandon ship. Ernie: Come on, sometime today would be nice! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes